Going To New York-A Vince Neil Love Story (sequel to Stargazing )
by rockerchic27
Summary: In this 2nd story Vince decides to go on a vacation to New York with his girlfriend when they get there they have fun doing all kinds of things and they also look around as well . Will the two of them enjoy their vacation or will werid things start happening ? Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1-Packing For New York

November 12th 1980

Vince and I had called Nikki and the others the other night and told them that him and I were going on vacation for a bit we didn't know when we'd be back though , so that very morning I had got up and woke Vince up , had breakfast with him ,brushed my teeth then my hair then got dressed so did he as well then we had packed everything we were going to take with us even our sunglasses incase it was sunny out . "Got everything !?" Vince yelled from the kitchen as I was in the living room still packing some stuff . " Yes almost !" I yelled back . I then came out of the living room with my suitcase that had my stuff in it . "You ready ?" He asks curiously. " Yep ." I nodded as we headed out the door then got into the car, put our seatbelts on then he started driving to New York with me in the passenger seat and we had our suitcases in the back of the car he was driving . Music was playing on the stereo in the car while Vince was driving .


	2. Chapter 2-Going To Starbucks On Our Way

As Vince was driving he had started talking . " Should we stop on our way to get something to drink ?" He asked curiously. "Sure if you'd like to ." I said as I smiled . " Alright we'll pull in here I'll stop the car and we'll go in ." He said as he drove a little more then stopped and parked the car then went in after we took our seatbelts off I walked in with him and we ordered two pumpkin spice frappachinos then paid for them both then headed back to the car , got inside the car then had put our seatbelts on again and he started driving once again as I started to drink my pumpkin spice frappachino . Music was playing again on the stereo in the car while he was driving and while I was drinking my frappachino.


	3. Chapter 3-Arriving To New York

**8:15 am -Arriving Time In New York**

Vince had stopped the car for a second cause it was a red light so we sat and waited for a while he picked up his cup and started drinking his frappachino then he had put it back in the cup holder then started driving again once it was a green light we had then got there he had stopped once again unbuckled his seatbelt and got out so did I then we got our suitcases out of the back and rolled them up to the hotel we were staying in while in New York . " Hello do you know where room 207 is ? " Vince asked the lady at the front desk . " 207 that's down the hall blue door can't miss it ." She awnsered . " Alright thank you ." He nodded and replied as he walked with me down the hall to our hotel room . He then put the key in the door knob then opened it and we went inside as we did we had sat down for a bit to just relax before putting our stuff away where it had to go .


	4. Chapter 4-Room Service

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9146ec61948ad2b92aa49230c3cc01bc"Later on we were feeling hungry so we called for room service the woman came up and knocked on the door of our hotel room and brought in some food . "Thank you ." Vince said as she had brought in the food as she took it off the tray and placed it on the table . It was homemade pancakes with strawberries . "You're welcome ." The lady had said politely . He smiled then the lady left and closed the door on her way out I then smiled at Vince and started eating the pancakes and so did he as well . I then finished my pancakes afterwards and then later on I had finished eating so had he then we had put the things in the sink to do the dishes after we were finished with them ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9952353ec1bd8f9fe0790aebdfa8ccd""That was delicious , do you agree ? " Vince asked curiously as he smiled . " Hell yes that was really good actually ." I smiled while nodding in agreement . " I agree as well ." Vince smiled then he had kissed my cheek softly I then had smiled back and started blushing I just couldn't help it ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5-Nice Hotel Huh?

I got up from the bed for a sec to look around but first I had opened the curtains since they were closed at the time then I looked around the hotel room we were in . "Nice hotel huh?" I asked curiously while smiling over at Vince . " Yes indeed I agree it is it's pretty nice actually we've picked a good one to come to ." Awnsered Vince as he smiled . "I agree too we did ." I smiled back . I then wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him . " I love you so much Vince ." I said as I smiled once again . "I love you too sweetheart." He replied with a smile then kissed my cheek which I literally had started blushing when he did that and my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink when he had kissed me .


	6. Chapter 6-Checking E-Mails

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="587ba7926863bc0087ca868f1ca2f1c1"I was now sitting on the bed with Vince as he was checking some e-mails on his laptop . " Hey whatcha doing ?" I asked curiously. " Just checking my e-mails in my inbox seeing if there's any new ones that are unread that I haven't read yet ." Vince said as he smiled while looking over at me then taking a drink of his water . " Ah alright ." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek softly . He then put the cup down on the table and smiled then kissed me on mine . " I love you ." He said with a smile . " I love you too Vince ." I replied as I smiled . Later on he smiled and went back to reading e-mails plus he deleted a few old ones he didn't need anymore . "Alright so 7 read already , 2 unread but just read them and 5 deleted that's all ." He replied as he was thinking out loud ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7-Laying On His Shoulder

After he had finished reading his e-mails and deleting some of them I had layed my head on his shoulder he had looked down at me and smiled while I had my head laying on his shoulder as a strand of his long blond hair had tickled my cheek I started giggling . "I love you Vince ,or can I call you Vinnie or does only your friends call you that ?" I asked curiously. " Nah my friends do call me that but I don't mind if you do and I love you too ." Vince said as he smiled . " Alright was just curious." I said as I smiled . He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead lightly which made me blush as my cheeks now had turned a light shade of pink .


	8. Chapter 8-Hey Vince

I then got up off the couch and went outside of the hotel room and out the door as I had seen Vince sitting as he was leaning on something while dressed in jeans and a black kind of shirt that had long sleeves also he had on some kind of black and white paisley bandana underneath his hair and black sunglasses on. " Woah Vince you look very hot in those clothes and hey Vince ." I said as I smiled while taking a seat next to him . " Thanks and hey ." He said as he smiled then kissed my cheek softly ."You're welcome ." I said as I smiled while blushing when he kissed me . "Ya know I love you so much ." He replied . " Yes I know you do and I love you too ." I replied back as I kissed him on his cheek then he did the same once again .

"Honestly I have never seen you wear those clothes you look amazing in them I like the style ." I said as I smiled . "Thanks me too and now you have ." Vince replied as he smiled and winked . " Come here you ." I replied as I giggled then he had gotten closer and I had kissed him romantically .


	9. Chapter 9-I Love You ,Vince

I had smiled over at Vince and began talking to him while sitting next to him . "I love you ,Vince ." I said as I smiled . " I love you too Erin my beautiful, sweetheart ." He said as he smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "Awwww I love it when you call me that it's so sweet of you ." I said as I smiled and also blushed when he had did that . "I know that's why I said it honey ." He replied as he smiled . I then played with his hair as I ran my fingers softly through it while smiling which made him smile as well .

Later on we had listened to music and hung out as we had some sandwhiches together and something to drink as well . "These are pretty good ." He replied as he finished his first bite of it. "I know I agree it is." I replied back as I smiled .


	10. Chapter 10-Vince What's Going On?

**Authors note before writing : thinking of doing a chapter where something happens and he starts losing it just something I came up with .**

**(Vince had his sunglasses off and his bandana)**

Then all of a sudden Vince was acting really weird and throwing things at a wall and knocking the table down so I went to go pick It up and looked at him as he did all these weird things " Vince what is wrong with you what has gotten into you ? " He then started walking up to me like he was going to do something. "No no no please don't please listen to me Vince you remember right ? " he nodded a bit as his eyes weren't brown like they normally were . " Who is this Vince guy your talking about ? " he questioned . " You are and you know I love you ." I said as my voice had broke a little then tears started to fall " All I want is to have you back to normal please you know I love you ." I replied then with that he had dropped whatever he was going to do and then his eyes went back to normal then he had kissed me . "You're back oh my god I was so worried about you ." I had replied as I hugged him . " What happened ? " he asked curiously. "You were acting not like yourself like you were possessed or something and you were gonna do something but I had to try and make you remember who you were and to stop you from doing what you were about to do I'm so happy to have you back ." I said as I was still hugging him as he was holding me in his arms while standing .


	11. Chapter 11-Looking Into His Eyes:)

Vince looked over at me as his eyes were now brown like normal they weren't a darker color like they were when the thing had happened they were indeed back to normal like they always were . " Thank you for getting me back to normal and I'm sorry you had to see me like this but it's a good thing you got it to stop I don't know how this happened but thank you so much I am myself again ." Vince said as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek softly ." You're welcome and me neither I'm not sure how it happened but I'm glad your back to normal ." I said as I smiled then he had scooped me up then held me in his arms . "Vince .. you silly boy ." I replied as I was laughing . He smiled and started laughing as well . "I love you ." Vince replied . "I love you too Vince ." I replied back as I smiled at him while looking into his brown eyes , romantically.


	12. Chapter 12-Vince I Love Your Smile

Vince was now dressed in a light blue hoodie as he was bent over because we were now playing pool in the entertainment room he had smiled at me as he looked at me from across the room . " Vince I love your smile it's so cute ." I said as I smiled back at him . " Awww thank you ." He smiled as he had said . " You're welcome ." I replied while smiling then he had hit the cue ball with the stick and it had went down in the hole then I did the same and it went in the same place and the same direction . "Woah you're pretty good at this too ." Vince replied proudly . "Yes indeed I learn from the best and thanks for teaching me before ." I replied . "You're welcome and yes indeed I did teach you how to do that and I'm very very proud of you ." Vince replied . "Why thank you I'm proud of myself as well ." I said as I smiled then kissed his cheek softly .


	13. Chapter 13-Still Playing Pool

We were still playing pool and now it was his turn again he had picked up the stick in his hand once again and hit the cue ball carefully then down the ball went into the hole . " You're pretty good as well ." I said as I smiled. "Thanks ." Vince said as he smiled . "No problem and you're welcome ." I replied as I smiled . I then did the same and then we stopped playing and put everything back where it was before we had came down and played . " That was a good game I had fun , did you ?" He asked curiously. "Yes indeed it was and yes I did what about you ?" I asked . " Same here ." awnsered Vince as he smiled . "Good to hear." I replied then we walked upstairs and went back into the hotel.


	14. Ch14-Vince I Like Your Light Blue Hoodie

We had gotten into the hotel room after Vince had unlocked the door to our hotel room and I sat on the couch with him "Hey Vince I like your light blue hoodie it looks cool ." I said as I smiled while giving him that compliment . " Thank you I like it too I've had it for a while now actually ." He said as he smiled . " That's cool and you're welcome. " I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek once again . " Yep ." He had said back to me and he literally had blushed when I had did that ." Aww my sweet loveable Vinnie is blushing that's so cute ." I replied with a giggle . " Hehehe and yes I am ." He giggled as well he just couldn't help it . "I love you ." I replied . " I love you too ." He said as he smiled .


	15. Chapter 15-A Duet In The Hotel

Vince had turned the camera on and was gonna video tape us doing a duet to show the other boys so he had turned it on and pressed record we had stood across from eachother and he had his microphone in his hand while singing and so was I then we walked a bit closer to eachother and sang together it was extremely amazing we were having so much fun . And that was literally my first duet I've ever done with him we were singing one of his bands songs called Home Sweet Home by his own band it was pretty cool actually I really liked singing with him then later on we had finished and he turned off the camera on his phone and it was saved then he had sent it to Nikki on his phone , then Tommy and then Mick . Later on we sat down and chatted . " Oh my god that was amazing Vince you sounded pretty good ." I said . " Why thank you , you did as well my sweetheart." said ,Vince . "Thanks ." I replied as I smiled then I had kissed his cheek softly .


	16. Chap 16-Do You Want Some Water To Drink?

"Do you want some water to drink ? " asked Vince as he smiled . "Yes please and thank you Vince ." I replied as I smiled . He nodded and went to the fridge and got out a bottled water then handed it to me . "Here you go one cold bottle of water ." He said while handing it to me . I took a hold of it and smiled " Thank you ." I replied as I twisted off the cap of the bottled water and began drinking it . " You're welcome ." He had said as he sat back down beside me on the couch and turned on the tv so we could watch something . "Ah this looks good we should watch it ." He said . "Yes it does actually ." I replied after drinking some of my water .


	17. Chapter 17-Headaches

Vince started getting a headache he didn't know what it was from but it hurt as he had put one of his hands on his forehead I had turned to look at him "Vince you okay? What's wrong ?" I asked concerned . " I have a headache and I don't know how it even started do you have any Advil in your purse ?" He asked me . "Yes I do and hope you will feel much better . " I said as I smiled and handed him one after I had got it out of my purse . He took a hold of it and put it in his mouth then took a drink of water so he could swallow it easier . He waited for a few minutes and took a nap for a bit so he could feel better so I had layed my head down on his chest as he had fell asleep right from that moment when he was sleeping I could hear his heart beating then I had kissed his cheek softly and he started smiling while sleeping . I had then smiled as well as he was sleeping.

Few minutes later he had woken up and I was still laying on his chest. "Hey ." He said as he smiled and looked up at me ." Hey sweetie ." I replied as I smiled then he smiled back as well ."So how you feeling now ?" I asked curiously. " Alot better then I was ." Vince replied while smiling . " That's good to hear that you're feeling much better now ." I said back to him as I smiled . " Yep ." He nodded in agreement and smiled back .


	18. Chapter 18-Going Out For Lunch

Vince looked over at me " Hey I was just thinking ,would you like to go out for lunch with me we can leave the hotel then come back to it after we eat and do something fun together we can play some kind of card game or just talk what do you think do you like that idea ?" Vince asked curiously as he came up with that idea . "Sure sounds like a good plan let's do that ." I said as I put on my shoes and I had put on my jacket then I helped Vince from behind to put his arms in the sleeves on his leather jacket then he got it on and I kissed his cheek softly then we went outside and walked to the diner which was just down the street from the hotel . He had opened the door and held it for me "Thank you ." I said as I smiled ."You're welcome." He replied while smiling back as he then went in himself as well then we had taken a seat at one of the tables and waited for the waiter to come over to our table to take our order .

Just then the waiter had came over . " Hello you two welcome to Mikey's Diner what would you two like ? " She asked curiously. " Hmmmm I'll have a chicken wrap and a salad and to drink I'll have a lemon water ." I replied . "Alright and you sir ? " She asked . "Same thing please and the same drink as well ." awnsered ,Vince . "Alright will do ." She nodded then went to go get the orders .

Few minutes later she had brought them and set them on the table on the plates and the glasses of lemon water was beside the plates . "Thank you ." We both said as we both smiled . "You're welcome and enjoy ." She said while smiling back . So with that she left our table and we started eating our lunch together .

She came back afterwards and started talking to us again "So how is it ?" She asked curiously. "It's good ." He said when he had finished a bite of his food . " Yes I agree it is ." I replied back as I did the same . "Ah good to hear ." She replied then left once again .


	19. Chapter 19-Going Back To The Hotel

We had then finished our meal then the woman had came back he had paid her for the meal and for a tip he left a twenty dollar bill on the table . "Thank you for coming here to this diner hope you two have a great rest of your day ." She said as she gave him some money back after he gave her some and then she seen the twenty dollar tip on the table and put it in her pocket . "You're welcome ." Said, Vince . She smiled then left to go to other tables to let other people order . So with that we both left the diner and went outside then walked back to the hotel . We went upstairs in the elevator and looked for our room number . "Do you have the key card, Vince ?" I asked curiously. He nodded "Yes ." He had said as he pulled it out and tossed it to me which I did catch in both hands I then smiled and nodded as well then put it into the door and it opened we then went inside and locked the door I then put the key card thing on the top of the counter and sat down with Vince . "That was fun I had fun going out for lunch with you ." I had told him . " I'm glad that you did I did as well ." Vince replied with a smile . "Good to hear ." I replied back as I then kissed him .


	20. C20-Vince, Can U Play The Guitar For Me?

I smiled as I sat down next to Vince ." Hey ,Vince can you play the guitar for me please and thank you ?" I asked curiously while smiling . " Sure of course I can , can you pass me that case that's next to the bed ?" He asked . I nodded "Yes I can ." I said as I picked it up and handed him it then he took it out of the case and put the strap over his shoulder and held it while he had it over his head . "Thanks ." He said as he started strumming the guitar the melody of the guitar was just amazing I loved it so much . " I love it , it sounds nice your pretty good at playing guitar as well as singing . " I told him . " Why thank you . " Vince said as he smiled while still playing the guitar . " You're welcome ." I replied back while listening to him play it .


	21. 21-Vince You Look So Different -Hair Dye

"I'll be back ." Vince said as he handed me his guitar after he had played it so I held it until he got back . "Alright ." I smiled . So with that he had went into the bathroom for a minute got out some hair dye , put it in his hair after he had the gloves on then waited for a bit after that he washed it out in the sink but he had his back to it when he sat down and did it plus he was sitting down on something he just wanted to do that that way instead of using the shower stall . It was just a more quicker way then after that he dried his hair with a towel then brushed it after that he had came back . " Hey ." He said as he smiled while taking a seat next to me . I then noticed something different about him while I was still holding his guitar. " Vince is that you ? You look so different with brown hair I like it actually ." I said as I smiled . "Thanks and yes it's me just with a different hair color of course ." Vince replied while smiling as he started to giggle . " You're very welcome I like it like that or like it was when it was blond ." I replied while smiling . " Thank you ." He said had said again . "You're very welcome ." I replied back . I then kissed his cheek softly which made him smile .

"I bet when Mick ,Nikki and Tommy sees you they will say you look different too as well ." I said as I smiled . " Yes I think so too I'm thinking they won't even know it's me don't think they've ever seen me with brown hair ." He started giggling . " Maybe they haven't but they will ." I replied back while giggling as well.


	22. Chapter 22-Milkshakes & Romance

Vince made a homemade milkshake for us he had made a strawberry milkshake with whip cream on top topped with a cherry . We had two blue straws in the milkshake as he had set it down on the table and we both drank it together we actually shared the milkshake together as we sat down at the kitchen table while the radio was playing romantic music in the background while we were in our hotel that night as it was now night time and it was now 6:15 pm on a Saturday night . I stopped for a second to talk to him ."Mmmmm this is so good best homemade milkshake ever ." I replied with a smile upon my face . He stopped for a second too . " Yes indeed it is and thank you I'm glad you like it ." Vince said as he smiled . I smiled back"You're welcome ." I said back to him as I then began drinking more of the milkshake with him .


	23. Chap 23-So, What Do You Wanna Do Now?

Vince smiled as we both finished the milkshake together ."So ,what do you wanna do now ? " Vince asked curiously. " Hmmm we could listen to music a little more and talk about stuff if you'd like ." I suggested as I smiled . " Yes sounds like a great idea your ideas are always good ." He said as he smiled . " Why thank you and alright sounds good ." I said as I smiled . So with that he had switched the radio station to a different one on the stereo that was near the tv . The Rolling Stones started playing on the stereo . " Wait , you like the Rolling Stones too?" I asked curiously while looking at him . " Yep love them actually they are pretty good ." Vince replied as he smiled . " Awesome me too love them as well and I agree with you they are ." I replied back while smiling. Then he had kissed me romantically while we were listening to music on the stereo that very night .


	24. Chapter 24 -Falling Asleep

10:00pm on a Saturday night .

I was now in my pjs and so was Vince I had then fell asleep on the couch near Vince so he had picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed then put me on it and put a blanket on me as I smiled while I was asleep . " Goodnight sweetheart." He had whispered into my ear and softly kissed my cheek . "Goodnight ." I whispered to him as I smiled while I was asleep . Then he smiled and fell asleep for the night until it was morning we were going to be in the hotel for two nights and tonight was the first night we were there .


	25. Ch 25-Vince's Sleepless Night In A Hotel

**10:30 pm that same night . **

Meanwhile in the hotel that night Vince woke up and sat up in the hotel bed as he kept on staring at the ceiling as he was wide awake for some reason he couldn't sleep he tossed and turned even tried to sing himself to sleep and it didn't seem to work ."Why can't I fall asleep? This is freaking crazy usually I do fall asleep pretty fast but tonight I don't I need a drink of water maybe that will make me sleep better ." He had said to himself so with that he had gotten up and walked downstairs , got a glass of water , drank it then went back to bed to see if he could fall asleep and it had finally worked somehow he had fallen asleep and started snoring quietly which he didn't always snore but tonight he felt pretty comfortable though and slept through the whole night .


	26. Chap 26- Good Morning Vince -Breakfast

**Time skip to 8:00am the next morning**

It was now the next morning as I woke up and walked over to Vince's bed as I gently shook his shoulder lightly while he was sleeping close to the wall . "Wake up Vince it's morning ." I whispered to him . He got up and rubbed his eyes a bit . "Morning ugh I couldn't sleep last night I had trouble falling asleep hope I sleep better tonight I actually slept good after I got something to drink but I was literally staring at the ceiling half of the night ." Vince had told me . " I see well at least you slept good afterwards ." I said as I smiled and kissed him then we put on our housecoats and went into the kitchen and had breakfast together we had cearl and a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast and it was pretty good . "So how about you did you sleep good ?" Vince asked before taking a bite of his bagel first . " Yep I did ." I awnsered as I smiled before taking a bite of mine then I started eating my cearl "That's good to hear ." He replied after he had finished eating his bagel .I then nodded but I was still eating at the time .


	27. Chapter 27-Swimming

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ee36045d929060295ae8feed8f32922"We finished eating breakfast then got dressed into normal clothes , brushed our teeth and hair after that we went back to the living room in the hotel "So do you wanna go swimming we can go get our stuff if you want go swimming with me." Vince asked . And of course he had his swimming shorts underneath his jeans . "Sure would love to ." I said as I took my bathing suit out of the luggage and held it with my towel then we went to the pool I went into the changing room and got my bathing suit on then came back out then I had put my clothes in a bag for now while I came out of the dressing room he had slipped off his pants and there was shorts on underneath them then he had taken his shirt off and of course he was barefoot as well later on he dived into the pool which made a splash and I started to giggle once he got in and splashed . Then I got in and swam with him as we smiled at eachother ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	28. Chapter 28-Kisses In The Pool

We swam around more then looked at eachother and kissed romantically in the pool . " Now what do you wanna do ? " he asked as he pulled away from the kiss so he could talk first . " I don't know we could take a walk after we swim a little more if you'd like to ." I suggested as I smiled . " Sure but first one more kiss before we swim around a little more ." He replied . " Alright you got it that's what you wanna do ." I said as I giggled so we kissed again then swam for a bit after that we got out and walked around as we were still wearing our swimming stuff then we went back to the hotel after we dried off and then we had put some normal clothes on afterwards .


	29. Chapter 29-Going For A Walk

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74c553bfb44f802eaff80bc53d5a850b"Vince had brushed his hair after it was dry and so did I so now Vince was dressed in a blue tank top, ripped jeans and a leather jacket over top with his favorite cowboy boots and of course he was wearing his avaitor sunglasses . I smiled as I took his hand and we walked down the streets together . " I love that leather jacket on you it looks nice ." I said as I smiled . " Thank you ." Vince said as he smiled back . "You're welcome ." I replied with a smile as I was still holding his hand while we were walking down the streets . " Nice day huh ?" Vince asked . " Yes indeed it is actually ." I replied back . " I agree it it is ." He said back to me while smiling ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	30. Chapter 30-The Rain

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bacf2c8be62ef7632cfeed4f46456422"It was now 1:09pm and it started raining so Vince and I went back to the hotel in went in the elevator to get to our hotel room he pressed the 2nd floor button so we then got off on the 2 nd floor and he took out the key card out of his pocket and unlocked the door then we went inside and closed the door we had sat down and ate some lunch for lunch we made some pitas which was pretty good actually . He smiled at me as he started eating his . I smiled back then I started to eat mine as well as we both looked outside together while watching the rain falling from the sky . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dafae0c84d09ac02057bd6b492784e2e"After we finished eating we watched a movie together on the tv we were watching a movie that was on Netflix . " This is so cool they have Netflix on here so super cool ." said ,Vince ." I know right it is actually ." I smiled as I agreed and we cuddled while watching the movie as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	31. Chap 31-Do You Want Something To Drink?

Vince paused the movie for a second and stood up off of the couch " Do you want something to drink ? I can get you something if you want ." He asked curiously as he smiled . I nodded " Yes please and thank you ." I said . " What would you like , honey? " he asked . I smiled when he had called me honey it was the cutest thing ever . " Can I have a bottle of tequila I usually don't drink tequila but I'll try it ." I said as I smiled . " Sure I'll get that for you ." He smiled and went to the fridge then brought one out he got a glass out of the cupboard incase I wanted it as well . "Here you go enjoy ." replied ,Vince . " Thank you ." I said back to him as I started pouring it into a glass then started drinking it . He had one as well ." You're welcome ." He smiled before he had taken a sip of his .

Few minutes later he smiled again . "So how is it ? Did you like it ? " he asked curiously. " Yes I did actually ." I replied back with a smile . "That's good to hear ." He replied back . After that the movie had finally ended so we had exited out of Netflix and just talked for a bit about stuff .


	32. Chapter 32-Whatcha, Reading ?

I had finished the last of my tequila then I had looked over at Vince and noticed he had in a book in his hand while he was reading . "Whatcha ,reading ?" I asked curiously. He smiled "Just one of my favorite books it's really good it's called The Case Of The Missing Jewel ." He replied . " Ah ,sounds pretty cool and I'm glad your enjoying it ." I said as I smiled back at him . " Yep ." He nodded as he replied back .

"So how many times have you read the book so far ,Vince ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " About 10 times actually ." He awnsered . "Ah that's pretty cool ." I said as I smiled once again . "Yep ." He replied as he nodded and then turned to the next page and read quietly once again I then had took a seat beside him while he read .


	33. Chapter 33-Finishing The Book

He continuously flipped the pages of the book page after page when he was done one page then later on he had finished reading the book. "All done reading the book I enjoyed it ." Vince said with a smile . "Already you're already done that book ? You must be a fast reader then , Vince ." I replied as I giggled . " Yes it's true I am actually and yes I'm really done the book ." He laughed . " I knew it ." I said as I started giggling once again . "You know what ?" He asked curiously as he took a hold of my hand in his ." No , what ?" I asked curiously as I looked up into his brown eyes . " I love you so much honey." Vince replied as he smiled . " Awwww I love you too ." I replied while smiling then he had smiled back then kissed me on my cheek softly which made me blush and with that my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as he kissed my cheek .


	34. Chapter 34-A Gift For Erin

Vince looked over at me and smiled as he got up off the couch ." I'll be right back ." He said as he started walking to the front door . " Okay see you when you get back. " I smiled as he had said that . " Alright you too ." So with that he had went outside but before he did he had kissed me on my cheek then went into the elevator after he left and went to get something from a jewelry store he had found a very nice golden necklace with a heart on it so he bought it . Then later on he got the girl to put it in a bag and he then went back to the hotel ,went into the elevator then went to the floor their room was on , and then opened the door after he got the keys out of his pocket .

He went inside and locked the door again . " Hey I'm back , I got you something by the way I hope you like it. " He mentioned . " You did ?" I asked curiously while smiling ." Yes I did by the way close your eyes and hold out your hand." He instructed . So that's what I had done I closed my eyes then held out my hand he had put a box in it so I then opened my eyes after he told me I could . I then opened it sure enough inside was a golden heart shaped necklace . " Awww you got me a necklace it's so pretty thank you so much ." I replied . " You're welcome ." He smiled . So then after that I had got him to put it around my neck . "Looks beautiful on you I'm glad you like it ." He replied while smiling once again .

"Like it ? I love it it's so sweet ." I giggled . " Good to hear ." He laughed as he spoke again . So with that he had kissed my forehead lightly which made me blush as pink as my shirt of course .

"Ya know you're the sweetest guy ever ." I told him while smiling . " Yes you've told me that lots of times ." He nodded as I had said that . "That's one of the things I like about you you're very sweet and also very handsome as well." I winked as I replied . " Awww thank you ." He started to blush as well . " You're welcome ." After that he had sat back down beside me on the couch .

Later on my phone was ringing so I picked it up , there was a voice on the phone but at first I didn't recognize who it was . " Hello who's this ?" I asked curiously while waiting for an awnser . " It's Tommy ." The voice awnsered back . "Hey Tommy , Vince and I are doing good by the way but something weird happened the other night ,something about Vince ." I told him as I whispered quietly as Vince was in the other room . " What ,what was it ?" Tommy asked curiously. "He ... he ... was acting werid and he was also possessed ." I whispered . " Sorry to hear that he's back to normal now right ?" Tommy asked curiously. " Yes ." I awnsered back . "Alright good so I heard you and him shared a milkshake that sounds cute also I heard that you two did a duet together." I smiled while talking on the phone ." Yes I did actually and it was fun anyways got to go I'll see you when we come back to Los Angeles we're still in New York ." He nodded while talking on the phone . " Alrighty you too hope you two will have fun in New York on your trip . "

" We will ." I awnsered back as I smiled then I had hung up the phone . " Who was that ?" Vince asked curiously as he had came back into the room I was in " It was Tommy he just wanted to see how we were doing I didn't recognize who it was until they said their name ." Ah alright sounds cool ." Tommy responded . "Yep so anyways, again thanks for the necklace ." He smiled once again "You're very welcome .

He had then started reading a bit more again of a different book since he just felt like reading so that's what he did for a bit as I was laying beside him on the couch while listening to music in the background which sounded pretty good actually . The music had the prettiest melody ever it sounded like a romantic tune which I liked actually . He listened to the music while turning to the next page as he read it . "Now what you reading ?" I asked . " Another book but this ones called The Case Of The Missing Ring it's pretty good as well but not as good as the first book I was reading earlier today ." He looked at me as we were talking . " That's pretty cool have you read it lots of times as well?" He nodded . " Yes ,yes I have actually like millions of times ." He laughed . " That sounds pretty cool it's also funny at the same time actually ." He nodded once again. "Yes indeed ."

After a few minutes I had fallen asleep on his shoulder once again as he had put the book down he was now playing with my hair while running his fingers gently through it he literally made me smile in my sleep as he did that with my hair . "I love you ." He whispered . " I love you too Vince ." I whispered back quietly as I slept on his shoulder .

The next person to fall asleep was him so we were both sleeping for a bit the funny thing was it wasn't even night time yet it was indeed still afternoon . It had been 3:00 pm that day when we both had fallen asleep for a bit then when 4:00 pm came we had both woken up but I was still laying on his shoulder at the time . " Hey how was your nap ? " I looked at him as he had asked me that . " It was good actually ,yours ?" He nodded ." Mine too actually ." He kissed my cheek softly this time . " That's good to hear ."


	35. Chapter 35-I Love You Vince

I had looked over at Vince once I sat beside him and sat up on the couch beside him . "I love you Vince ." I said as I spoke . " I love you too ." He said back as he smiled I smiled back at him as well . " So what you wanna do now? We've only got one more night to sleep in this hotel then we go home ." I asked curiously. "Hmmm do you wanna just sit here and talk for a bit then since it's our last night here in this hotel we can watch a movie tonight then go to bed , how's that sound ? " he asked . "Sounds good to me ." I replied . "Alright sounds good to me too ." He smiled .

So with that we talked for a bit then later on it was 4:00 pm so we had dinner then a little while later it was now 9:00 pm so we got in our pjs , brushed our hair and our teeth then got into bed. "Goodnight ,Vince . " I said as I looked over at him with a smile . "Goodnight ." He smiled back then we had fallen asleep in our beds in the hotel that night he had also set the alarm earlier to wake us up in the morning .

That night I felt really comfortable while sleeping especially when their was some music playing on the radio in the hotel room it had helped me sleep better that night which was a good thing of course . He then started smiling in his sleep which he did sometimes and it was just too cute when he would smile in his sleep .

Later on he had turned over on his side facing the wall and fell asleep once again . I had heard some noise but it didn't really bother me when I was asleep I was literally fast asleep right now then later whatever that was making the noise had stopped and now it was a bit quiet in the

room even though there was music on .

There was people outside yelling at eachother and making weird noises but it still didn't bug me I was fast asleep so was Vince actually . Later on that night the people that were yelling had finally stopped yelling at eachother also they had stopped making weird noises as well.

Vince started snoring while he slept I literally didn't even mind if he did it didn't really bug me also it didn't keep me up the whole night if he snored quietly .


	36. C36-Good Morning ,Vince -Going Back Home

I had woke up at 7:00 am that very morning as I was already dressed while I had set the table for breakfast then I went into the room where he was sleeping and shook his shoulder lightly ." Wake up ,Vince time to get up ." I said quietly . He sat up in bed after he had opened his eyes then got out of bed and quickly got dressed as I wasn't looking then we both went into the kitchen to have breakfast after we had finished our breakfast we brushed our teeth and our hair then got everything we brought with us then we had put it in our suitcases .

" Ready to go home today ?" He asked . I nodded " Yes ." I replied back , yes yesterday would be the last day we would be in the hotel so we had got our belongings back into the suitcase afterwards so then after that we put our stuff in the back seat then got into the car ,started it up and drove home instead of taking the plane again all the way from New York to Los Angeles . The music had a nice melody to it as I was looking out the window while the wind blew through my hair as Vince was driving down the road .

Later on in a few minutes we had stopped and he had parked the car then opened the door of the car as he got out then closed it again as soon as I was out as well with our suitcases . " Ah , home sweet home ." Said ,Vince happily . " Yes indeed it's good to be back home ." I smiled. "Yes indeed it is ." He nodded in agreement . We had then got into the house and put everything away then sat down and relaxed since we were finally home .


	37. Chapter 37-Tommy Stops By

**8:15am that morning .**

There was a knock at the door so Vince got up and walked over to the door as he then opened it as soon as he walked over to it there stood Tommy ."Hey ,Hey Tommy how's it going ,man ? Come on in ." said Vince cheerfully . Tommy walked in . " So did you two have fun on your trip ?" Tommy asked . "Yes we did we shared milkshakes ,sang a duet in the hotel and went swimming one day as well plus one day we played pool it was a lot of fun actually also I played guitar for her the one night ." Vince told him . " Ah cool and holy moly ,Vince did you dye your hair brown ? You look so different ." He asked curiously. "Yep I did and yes indeed it was actually ." awnsered Vince with a giggle . " Woah that's cool ." Tommy replied . " It sure is ." Vince nodded .

I stood beside Vince as I played softly with his hair . " Vince you're hair is so soft ." I replied as I smiled . " Awww thank you ." Vince replied back . " You're welcome ." I smiled .

Tommy had sat down as he looked around while we were both talking about stuff .


	38. C38-Tommy Do You Want Something To Drink

"Hey ,Tommy since you're our visitor do you want something to drink?" Vince asked curiously while looking over at him. "Yes please and thank you ,do you have any Coca Cola ? " he asked . "Yes I do actually ." Vince replied while nodding . "Alright cool ." Tommy said . Vince had got up and went to the fridge to go get one then brought it back to him he handed it to him once he got back into the living room . Tommy took a hold of it . "Thanks ." Tommy smiled . " You're welcome ." Vince said back to him as he smiled back as well . Tommy had then opened it then started drinking the Coca Cola from the can .

Vince then sat next to me once again since earlier we were just standing beside eachother .

Tommy had put his drink down for a second . " So I heard about the bad thing that happened Erin told me on the phone that you were acting not like yourself , like you were possessed is this true ?" Tommy asked . When he asked that it had made Vince kind of embarrassed. " Ye... Ye... Yes it is true I tried to fight it right whatever it was that was controlling me but it was too strong but luckily I didn't hurt her i was walking up to her and it scared her like I was gonna do something I'm ... I'm just so sorry I'm just a monster ." He declared . "I see and yes at least you didn't "Tommy said . I then looked over at Vince and said something " Vince ,look at me ." I told him . He looked up "Yes?" He asked . "Vince you're not a monster I know it wasn't you and I know it was something controlling you you're definitely not a monster no need to be ashamed I still love you ." I reassured him . " You love me ?" He asked . " Yes I love you always have ." He smiled " I love you too ." He smiled back and kissed me on my cheek which had made me blush .

"Ya know she's right you definitely aren't a monster you are an amazing person who loves her very much never forget that ." Tommy had told Vince . "Thank you ." Vince smiled . " You're welcome ." Tommy had replied and gave him a hug so did I .


	39. Chap 39-Vince ,Can You Drive Me Home?

Tommy stayed over for a bit then he wanted to go home ." Hey ,Vince can you drive me home ?please and thank you if you don't mind ." Tommy had asked him ."Sure of course I can just let me get my jean jacket on and we'll go ." said Vince . Next Vince went to go get his jacket then he had put it on then waited y the door for Tommy and I we then went outside I had got in the front seat with Vince while he was in the drivers seat and Tommy was in the backseat we all had put on our seat belts .

Next Vince had put on music when he had turned the radio on in the car some Rolling Stones music played . " You like the Rolling Stones ? That's so cool so do I ." Tommy said . "Hell yeah they are awesome ." Vince replied with a smile then began driving . In an hour we had arrived at Tommy's house ,Vince had stopped the car ." See you two again sometime ." Tommy waved as he said that while he got out after taking his seat belt off . "You too ,have a great rest of your day !" Vince shouted from inside the car . "Alright ,will do thank you for driving me home ." Tommy replied . "You're welcome ." Vince said back to him .

Then later on we drive away from Tommy's house then went back to ours we got out of the car after taking our seat belts off then went inside the house after we had locked the doors of the car again .


	40. Chapter 40-Vince Falls Asleep

Vince started yawing "I'm tired I'm gonna take a nap wake me up at 1 and we'll have lunch ." Vince said with a smile . "Alright will do ." I smiled . So with that he had fallen asleep on my shoulder I looked over at him and smiled while he slept on my shoulder he just looked so cute while he was doing that . " Awwww ." I whispered to myself as he slept and then he started smiling while he slept .

I softly had moved a strand of hair out from his eyes which I had put behind his ear and then I kissed his cheek which made him smile too as well .

While he was sleeping I had turned the tv on and the volume wasn't too loud so he wouldn't hear it while sleeping it was down to 6 when I had turned the sound down a bit I had giggled quietly as I was watching whatever it was on tv which he had heard me giggling but of course he was still asleep .


	41. Chapter 41-Lunch Time

**(Time skip to 1:00.)**

Later on it was 1:00 pm so I shook Vince's shoulder " Hey Vince ,wake up its 1:00 ." I said . "Hmm .. already ?" He mumbled . "Yes ." I replied back . He then opened his eyes and stretched then made some lunch we sat down at the kitchen table this time as we ate our lunch together we had ham and cheese sandwiches with a salad which was pretty good .

He took a bite of his sandwich then looked at me " Hey how is it ?" He asked curiously after he was done chewing his food . "Pretty good actually how's yours ?" I asked after I had chewed mine . " Same here actually ." He said . "That's pretty cool ." I smiled .

Later on we had finished our salads and our sandwiches so then we just sat and talked for a bit while we were still sitting at the kitchen table together . "So how was your nap ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " It was good actually I had a good nap ." Vince said as he smiled . "That's good to hear ." I replied back . "Yep ." He nodded .


	42. Chapter 42-The Concert

It was the day of the Mötley Crüe concert that I was gonna be attending since I was dating Vince he brought me with him and I sat down and watched him sing as he played guitar while the other guys played their instruments before he started singing he had said " Good afternoon Las Vegas are you all ready to rock n roll ?!" He yelled . The fans nodded and yelled as well they were excited . I smiled as he started singing when he did they started off with Home Sweet Home , then after they did Take Me To The Top , Starry Eyes , Without You, On With The Show,Same Ol Situation and then last but not least Don't Go Away Mad Just Go Away . At the end of the songs when they had finished he had said "Thank you for having us here in Las Vegas until then see ya guys next time ." He then walked off stage and went over to me then went back home with me as Mick ,Tommy and Nikki went home .

"Oh my gosh Vince you were amazing up there on stage amazing I tell ya ." I said as I smiled . " Thank you so much ." Vince replied with a smile. "You're very welcome Vinnie ." I smiled. He didn't mind if I called him Vinnie since Tommy had called him that and so had Nikki so it was okay for me to call him that as well .


	43. Chapter 43-Vince You're Bleeding

Vince was trying to do something as he was trying to fix something he had cut his finger which had made it bleed but he didn't exactly know it was bleeding I looked over at him . "Vince you're bleeding , are you okay ?" I asked concerned . " Yeah I'm okay I'll be fine I must have cut my finger on something . " he had told me . "Phew alright good thing you're okay here pass me your hand for a sec ." I said . So with that he had handed me his hand I had put ointment on his finger so it wouldn't get infected after cleaning it up and cleaning the blood off then I had put a band-aid around it ."There all done ." I said as I smiled and kissed his forehead gently ."Thanks ." He said with a smile . "You're welcome . "I replied .

After that we had sat down and he had fixed whatever he was fixing at the time without cutting his finger again . "I love you ." He replied . " I love you too ." I said as I smiled . He smiled back at me as well .


	44. Chapter 44-Shimmery Pink Lip Gloss

Vince was staring in the mirror as he took out a tube of lip gloss that was pink ,light shaded and shimmery and began putting some on his lips I had went in the room I then put his hands over his eyes ."Guess who ?" I asked . " Is it Erin ? " he asked while he was guessing . " Yep it's me ." I said as I giggled . I then removed my hands from his eyes . " Knew it ." He laughed . "So whatcha doing Vince ?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his light brown hair . " Just putting lip gloss on I don't always wear it sometimes I do . Whatcha think ? do you like the color and how it's shimmery and pink ?" He asked curiously. "Yes I think it looks pretty good actually good shade of pink to use ." I replied as I smiled then kissed his cheek . " Thanks ." Vince replied . " You're welcome. " I smiled .

To be honest I think this was my first time watching him apply lip gloss to his lips but I was okay with that it was weird at all for me that he wore it or that he was putting it on . He then hugged me which made me smile when he did .


	45. Chapter 45-The Kiss

I smiled over at Vince then I had put my hand on his cheek softly as I started kissing him romantically . Later on he did the same with mine as we kissed then later we watched a movie together since nothing was on tv so we decided to watch a movie on Netflix since we had it on the tv in the house . We had ate popcorn together while watching it .

I looked over at him as I began talking to him quietly . " Vinnie Boy I love you so much ." I whispered as I giggled while calling him Vinnie Boy which I've never actually called him that before until today . " Love you too and cute nickname you gave me never heard you call me that before but I do like it though." He said as he smiled . " You're welcome and good to hear you like it ." I said as I smiled back .


	46. --Cast Of The Story---

Vince Neil As Himself

Toni Beamsley As Erin

Tommy Lee As Himself

Nikki Sixx As Himself

Mick Mars As Himself

And guest starring Lili Taylor As The Hotel Manager At The Front Desk


End file.
